Generally, a fuel cell vehicle driven with electric energy is consecutively generated by electrochemical reaction such as electrolysis reverse reaction of water generated when hydrogen supplied from a fuel supplier and oxygen in air supplied from an air supplier is supplied to a humidifier.
The fuel cell vehicle is configured to include a fuel cell stack generating electricity, a humidifier humidifying and supplying fuel and air in the fuel cell stack, a fuel supplier supplying hydrogen to the humidifier, an air supplier supplying air including oxygen to the humidifier, and a cooling module for cooling the fuel cell stack.
The air supplier is configured to include an air cleaner filtering foreign materials included in the air, an air blower compressing and supplying air filtered in the air cleaner, and a control box controlling the air blower. In this configuration, in order for the air blower to generate compressing air, a motor should be driven at high speed. As a result, a motor case should include a cooler. In addition, the control box includes its own cooler since a power device is heated while controlling the air blower.